wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Blades Hunter Cadre
The Six Blades Hunter Cadre, known formally as the 53rd Hunter Cadre, is an elite Tau military force that fights for the breakaway faction of the T'au Empire, known as the Farsight Enclaves. History In the T'au Empire, there exists a group known as the Farsight Enclaves. In the deepest parts of the Eastern Fringes, exists the 53rd Hunter Cadre, an elite force of Enclave fighters and supporters who stand to help the faction whenever they are called upon. Formed during 105.M42, and under the command of a varying array of Commanders; Shiah, O'Ryn and Ash'yr, from their heavily armored Coldstar Battlesuits. These three women control and maintain the Heavy Support and Battlesuits amongst the army. In command of the troops and infantry are the Cadre fireblades; Dia'Sha, Fraloh and Kesoth. Homeworld One of the things that set them back previously was their location in the Eastern Fringes. While they maintained order and peace in this area, they were unable to meet mass threats outside of these parts. Their former homeworld, Tinek'la, one of the few worlds that are under the Enclaves' rule and control. The large crystalline planet with its multiple floating habitation stations in its atmosphere. After the Throdyte Expansion however, the Enclaves recognized their tactical prowess and gave them a new world to use as a home base, Tu'ran. Forces One of the most notable features of this fighting force is their enforcement of front lines. While other Tau forces are known to hang back and provide long range fire, this force is known for their forward assaults, which do however, leave their backlines open, usually resulting in defeat for them. They utilize multiple heavy support based units, such as Broadsides, Ghostkeels, and the latest addition to their roster of heavy weapons, a prototype Riptide machine known only as the Y'Vahra. This army uses many of them, as their weapons are powerful within close proximity. Other than large battlesuits, the infantry and ground forces are not nearly as durable. Utilizing mostly Fire Warriors and Pathfinders, the infantry aspect of the army specializes in markerlight placement for the larger targets, such as vehicles and heavy supports. Notable Battles *'Battle of Lub'Grahl (106.M42)' - The first battle in which the Six-Blades were involved. They were detached in order to defend the world of Lub'Grahl from an Ork invasion force. *'Defense of Gue'Vesa'Rio (108.M42)' - A force of Dark Eldar, emerging from the Webway, made an advance on the Gue'Vesa planet of the Enclaves. The Six-Blades were dispatched to defend them. After their victory, the Six-Blades gained a significant Gue'Vesa force to add to their own. *'The Feran Crusade (112.M42)' - The Six-Blades were dispatched after a Tau controlled planet had activated their distress beacon. However, upon arrival, it was clear that the occupation forces had actually fallen to the worship of Slaanesh, due to the involvement of the Knights of Laeran. It was here that they joined forces with the Ashimar Nova Guard in running off the Chaos worshipers, before a hive fleet from Kraken arrived. The combined forces forced the fleet away, and parted ways. *'The Throdyte Expansion (114.M42)' - An expansion led by the Six-Blades in order to grow and develop resources that would help the Enclaves. During this expansion, the Six-Blades landed on the innermost planet of the Throdyte System. Upon the realization that this world served as a Tomb World for a large Necron force, the Six-Blades abandoned the system, fearing their awakening. *'Counterattack on Tu'ran (114.M42)' - When the Six Blades were given the planet of Tu'ran to occupy and use as their new home base, the planet was caught under invasion from the Tysaerian Combined Arms while they were setting up their base. Caught completely off guard, they requested reinforcements from the other Enclave groups in the area. *'Infighting on Asterion (115.M42)' - After the Gue'Vesa of the Six-Blades began to fear the work of Chaos, their minds fell victim to the control of Nurgle. This influence reached the two Commanders, Shiah and Kesoth, and led to a schism between them and the other Blades. A large fight broke out amongst the ranks, and the two Blades fled with their forces, taking with them the Gue'Vesa and a multitude of battlesuits and supplies. The Rusted Blades After the incident on Asterion, Kesoth and Shiah eventually listened to the Gue'Vesa, and in turn, fell to the influence of Nurgle. The two Blades eventually became three, influencing another Fireblade, Ryl'va, and bringing him into their fold. Though, Shiah believes that Nurgle's power is hers to control, as she does of it more as a way to boost her own fighting power, rather than fall entirely victim to it. Her fellow Blades, however, fully embrace the control, and see the influence of Nurgle as their salvation from the corruption of the Enclaves, believing that even Farsight is flawed in his ideals. Category:Tau Category:Tau Forces Category:Six Blades Hunter Cadre Category:Xenos